


Second Thoughts

by mosylu



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, if they don't do something like this I swear, re-cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/pseuds/mosylu
Summary: Cisco's all ready to get the cure again now that Crisis is over. Really, he totally is.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon & Caitlin Snow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Second Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/gifts).



> Written for the prompt “You’re trembling” for MoonlightShines. 
> 
> Welcome to the story that may well be jossed in the next episode, hooray! I seriously meant to write something with cuddles. Really forreals I did. I don’t know what to tell you.

He caught her staring off into space, the tablet screen gone black under her fingers as if she’d been checking one of her charts when she zoned out. “Earth to Caitlin,” he called out, plopping into her extra chair. “Come in, Caitlin.”

She jolted and blinked at him. “When did you come in?”

“While you were off in never never land,” he said. “You ready to get me back to normal?”

“Yes,” she said briskly, setting the tablet down. “I’ve run the simulations. There shouldn’t be any ill effects from two doses of the metahuman cure, especially several months apart.” She reached into a drawer and pulled out the injector. “Normal life, coming right up.”

“Great,” he said, sticking out his arm. “Do it.”

She took his arm, the way she had last spring, her palm cool and soft on his skin. He stared down at the blocky injector. Her thumb was on the button, the business end coming closer and closer to the inside of his elbow. His heart thumped in his ears.

She stopped. 

“What?” he said.

She lifted her eyes to his. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Sure, I’m sure. We had this discussion last time.”

“It’s just that you’re trembling.”

“Maybe because it’s a meat locker in here.”

“It’s seventy-two, and that’s the normal temperature. It’s like this all the time.” She frowned at him, the injector hovering in the air between them. “Are you - ”

“Maybe I need to put on a sweater or something,” he said. “After you dose me. Let’s go. Let’s cure me already." 

He’d been so pissed off when the Monitor had given him back his Vibe powers without so much as asking. Kicking-the-walls furious. He’d had to put it aside, because the multiverse needed Vibe, and he wasn’t such an asshole that he’d demand Caitlin re-cure him while the worlds were coming to an end. 

But now the crisis was over, Vibe wasn’t needed, and all that stood between him and the normal life he’d been trying to build was the three inches of space between his skin and the injector.

He wiggled his fingers. "Come on, do it. Wasn't this hard last time.”

After a moment, she nodded and pressed it against his skin. 

“Wait,” he said, and yanked his arm out of her grasp.

“What?”

He hadn’t wanted his Vibe powers back, but it hadn’t been the worst thing ever, having them returned. Honestly, it had been like seeing in color after living for months in black and white. Like kicking off a pair of shoes that hadn’t been broken in yet. Like shrugging out of a jacket too tight across the shoulders. 

But he hadn’t admitted that to anyone. Much less Caitlin, who was now looking at him with a line between her brows. 

“How old is that dose?” he asked. “Is that the same batch you took my first one from? Because that was months ago. What if it’s expired?”

She twisted the injector to look at it. “No, this is a more recent batch. I’ve been timing it so we always have at least one on hand, in case. It’s fine, Cisco.” She eyed him, possibly insulted that he’d thought she would make a rookie mistake like that.

“So, uh. So that’s gonna be good for - ?”

“Another four months or so.”

“So I can do it some other time.”

Her brows shot up. “Would you like to put it off?”

“Obviously I want to get rid of them again,” he said. “But you know. We don’t have to do it today.”

“It’s entirely your call.”

“And there was that breach psychosis thingy Breacher was talking about. I want to check in with him and find out if there’s any way around that.”

“Of course. Yes.”

“Plus I got wacky dreams for a few days there after the last one, and Kamilla wants to get out of town this weekend. Like a couples getaway after all the craziness. Wanna be well-rested for that, you know.”

“That makes sense,” Caitlin said, clearly lying. She set the injector down. “Let me know whenever you’re ready.”

“Sure,” he said. “Thanks. It’s not that I don’t want to get rid of them, you know. It’s just that maybe I should take my time so as not to, you know. Aftereffects."

She put her hand on his arm. “There was a time when I would have done anything to get rid of Killer Frost,” she said. “But then I lost her and realized how much my feelings had changed. You're allowed to change your mind. You don’t have to explain yourself to me.”

“It’s not like that,” he said. “I’m still going to get rid of them. I’ll just do it later.”

She nodded and dropped her hand.

He got to his feet. “Okay. Well, I left some calculations running so I should get back to those.”

“You know where to find me when you’re ready,” she said.

“Yep!” He headed for the door. Halfway there, he stopped and turned. “And, uh, hey.”

“Hmmm?” She was disassembling the injector, putting the dose back in its foam-lined case.

“How’s about we keep this between us?”

Her head came up. That line was between her brows again. “What do you mean?”

“I mean everyone knows I was going to get re-cured,” he said. “Which I am! You just, uh, don’t have to mention that I’m waiting for a few days.”

She stared at him. He could almost see the thoughts zigzagging behind her eyes, but couldn’t figure out what conclusions she was coming to. “If that’s what you want me to do,” she said slowly.

“No big deal,” he said. “I just don’t want to have to deal with, you know. From everybody. So let’s just not mention this.” He flashed her a grin. “Thanks.”

She studied him for about five more seconds, then nodded as if her conclusions had been reached, analyzed, and filed away. “You’re welcome.”

FINIS


End file.
